Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times 0.49 \times 0.85 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.49 = \dfrac{4.9}{10} = \dfrac{49}{100} $ $ 0.85 = \dfrac{8.5}{10} = \dfrac{17}{20} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{49}{100} \times \dfrac{17}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{49}{100} \times \dfrac{17}{20}} = \dfrac{3 \times 49 \times 17} {5 \times 100 \times 20} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{49}{100} \times \dfrac{17}{20}} = \dfrac{2499}{10000} $